


just as we die

by inallmyunholiness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, but what’s new lmao, excessive use of commas, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallmyunholiness/pseuds/inallmyunholiness
Summary: i actually wrote this two and a half months ago, and i’ve been deliberating on whether to post it. obviously i decided to post it :)





	just as we die

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this two and a half months ago, and i’ve been deliberating on whether to post it. obviously i decided to post it :)

The finality is what hurts the most, but the uncertainty hurts, too. Was it your fault? What could you have done wrong? Were you not good enough? You wanted to be enough so badly, god, you ache with the need to be with him. You accepted long ago you would never have him like you really wanted, so you settled. You settled for hugs and little smiles, the occasional cuddle session. And it was enough. For you, you suppose, but not for him. Because now he’s gone. He’s gone, and you miss him so damn much. You’ve cried over him more times than you can count, and you just want to talk to him again. You don’t understand why you suddenly don’t exist to him. You don’t understand what could tear apart a friendship like this. 

Except- you do know. You do know, and you wish he would just listen to you, and your eyes start to burn with the onslaught of tears, and goddamn, you’d think you’d be cried-out by now. You miss him. You miss him.


End file.
